


Kisser strikes

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Girly Ranma, Kissing, Ranma is a girl, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Just a Ranma 1/2 quickie for a Discord pal about Ranma.





	Kisser strikes

Ranma squirmed as the fat man brought her closer to him, placing red haired girl on his lap. He smiled and kissed her. Her eyes went wide with shock as his tongue opened her mouth and started to explore it. She was about to kick him and beat him to the ground, but that kind of attack was so unexpected that she hesitated. And in the same moment she felt that her body feels strange. She was looking at the eyes of the men who kissed her with full tongue. She could feel his saliva. The more he kissed her, the less resistant she felt. It was a brief moment since she started, to her own complete surprise, to answer his kisses. 

A club was barely lit, so none cared about yet another couple making out in the corner. Ranma knew that Akane was somewhere there, but she probably went to the other room to dance a bit. That was when that man sat next to Ranma and before she could say anything, grabbed her, placed on his lap and started it all. 

A man smiled. His hands wondered all over her body, caressing and groping her, making her feel strange but also good. Her tongue was inside his mouth, their saliva mixed together as his palms squeezed her firm, round buttocks. Ranma was taken by surprise with this new attack as well. A finger started to move up and down her ass crack. She had no idea why she was feeling so weak and so submissive, since she never felt anything like this before. Never? She could hardly remember how she felt when she was kissed by the man for the first time. She did her best to not show anyone how she felt when Mikado Sanzenin kissed her. But it was then.

Man's hand slid under her trousers and moment later Ranma made a moan when the fat fingers rubbed the top of her panties. "Pleassssee...." she tried to say something. "I'm... a boyymmmhhmpphmm!!" her words were cut down like a knife when man kissed her again in the even more demanding way. His finger worked on her moistening pussy. She trembled, feeling powerless like never before in her life. His saliva sloshed inside her mouth as the wet, sloppy kisses kept her weak and silent. 

A finger made it's way inside her panties, finding her love button and playing with it, giving Ranma no chance. She struggled meekly, but could not win. Pleasure bulid inside her and some moment later exploded in the first girly orgasm that Ranma experienced. A man kissed her all the time, drinking her lust, shame and delight. She fell in his arms, trembling and shaking after an intensive climax. 

Man patted her red hair and looked into her eyes. Thousands of mixed feelings danced inside her head. She never felt anything like this before. Her eyes sparkled. "Who is a man here?" asked fat man, keeping her on his lap, caressing her body. "You are" she said, opening her mouth and accepting more kisses.


End file.
